This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In various indoor and outdoor heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems, wiring harnesses are used to connect HVAC equipment to controls. A harness may be used, e.g., to connect various elements of a furnace (e.g., gas valve, inducer, circulator, pressure switches, flame probe, temperature switches) to an integrated furnace control.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.